


【Evanstan】羞耻心

by JingGHachisu



Category: Chris Evans-Fandom, Sebastian Stan-Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都怪@埃文斯坦 跟我说384的CP是紧身牛仔裤……计划是这样的，第一章是我的，关于CE和384牛仔裤的故事，第二章是@埃文斯坦 的，关于384和乳头的故事，第三章是关于互相撞破然后……的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris的秘密

这是谁干的？

Chris皱着眉头在他的休息室门口停了两秒。

他的椅背上被扔了一条窄腿裤，还拴着皮带，就那么随便地挂在那，好像脱下它的人很急。

Chris抬眼看了看门上贴着的白纸，那上面用黑体字写得明明白白，“Chris Evans”，这是他的休息室，没错。

但是那不是他的裤子。

Chris带上门，走上前，拎起那条被抛弃了的黑色裤子，才发现那下面还压着一件白色的V领衫。

好了，他现在知道到底是谁这么手忙脚乱地把衣服丢在这了。

Sebastian，那个男人刚刚穿着戏服跟他在走廊里迎面碰上，他们只来得及打了一声招呼，因为Sebastian明显已经迟到了，整个剧组都在等着他。他们估计得忙一阵子了，Chris今天结束地很早，这就意味着，Sebastian所需要的拍摄时间很多。

Chris将原本伸出去的手收回来，他的手上还拿着那条黑色的牛仔窄腿裤。

Chris不得不在心里承认，他确实花了太多时间在片场就为了偷偷打量Sebastian，也许不算偷偷地，毕竟他大多数时候都是正大光明地站在一边看，更多的时候他得和对方站在一起，互相攻击，他指，排练动作。

Sebastian完全不像冬兵那么冷酷，完全相反，他整个人洋溢着一种温暖柔和的感觉。

 

“你最近提到太多次Sebastian了，我很好奇这一点。”Scott前几天在电话里这么说，“妈妈让我来问问你什么时候准备跟她谈谈。”

“不是你们想的那样。”Chris无奈地说。

“Come on， Chris！”Scott在话筒对面夸张地大声说，“你骗得了自己，骗不了我，相信我，我比你更了解男人。”

“你这话说得我像个小妞。”

“得了吧，这还不及你欺负我这么多年的帐。不过说认真的，你得好好想想，妈妈很期待听你跟她说说这事。你单身太久了，Bro。”

而Chris在接听Scott的电话同时，正站在场边围观冬兵被洗脑的那场戏，如果Steve看见了这一幕，他不知道该是什么样的心情，Chris觉得自己已经足够被震撼了，Steve大概会直接心碎吧。

Chris挂掉电话的时候，Sebastian刚刚直起身子，跟场务要水喝。

他赤裸的上半身被抹了油，肌肉显得闪闪发亮，凸出的喉结因为吞咽而上下滚动。

Chris觉得自己的肚脐像被什么扯了一下。

 

Chris把回忆从脑海里赶走，叹了一口气，把自己从兵人的状态里解脱出来，他放下Sebastian的裤子。

不知道这人因为什么原因迟到到现在，还因为过于着急认错了休息室。

Chris想起了小报上关于Sebastian的绯闻，他也是后来才了解到这些的，因为他无法让自己跳过那些写着“Sebastian Stan”的文章，无论那是正经的新闻或是各类花边消息。

他只是控制不住。

Chris放下那条无辜的裤子，捡起白色的V领衫，背部的地方有一块摸起来有点湿，看来Sebastian为了赶过来出了不少汗。

衣服上除了洗衣液淡淡的柠檬香味，还有一些属于Sebastian的特有的味道，不是男士香水或是别的，Chris觉得自己能够分辨出来……

Damn God，我在做什么！

Chris震惊地清醒过来，他刚刚拿着Sebastian的衣服凑在鼻子下面闻得起劲，这一切听起来都显得他像个足够的……

Chris心虚地将衣服拿远了一些，三下两下地帮Sebastian叠好，放在椅子上。

我待会会给他送回休息室的，Chris在心里对自己说。

然后是那条黑色的修身牛仔裤。

Chris觉得自己背后在不停地冒汗，属于Steve的衣服紧紧地绷在他身上，这让他有些难受。

Chris丢下Sebastian的裤子，转身把休息室的门锁上了。

我得洗个澡，换衣服，他对自己说，我得避免有人撞进来。

 

这太过了……Chris一边想一边将自己的鼻子埋进Sebastian的牛仔裤，他想起小时候偷了邻居的内衣然后嫁祸给Scott的事，但是这比那次刺激多了，Chris用左手隔着内裤用力地摩擦自己。

他已经硬了，这是事实。

Chris在脑海里描摹Sebastian穿着这条裤子时会露出的腰线、翘起的臀部、还有布料包裹下的腿。

他只在戏外场合见过Sebastian几次，偶尔工作会一起结束，或是在附近的星巴克遇见，Sebastian似乎特别钟爱修身的裤子，那没什么不好，因为得益于此，Chris在脑海里把那条裤子剥开后，才能更真切地体现里面鲜活的肉体。

他没摸过Sebastian的屁股，但是看起来那个形状很棒的屁股手感会很不错，他比女人的屁股要更紧实、更有弹性。

Chris想象自己的手掌贴在上面，将臀肉从指缝间挤出来的场景。

他的左手已经把阴茎从内裤里掏了出来，它热乎乎地贴在腹部，Chris的手指从暴起的经络上抚过，手掌紧紧贴着柱身。

他猛地吸进一口气，淡淡的体味让他有种Sebastian站在旁边的错觉。

他幻想那是Sebastian的手，正在他完全勃起的阴茎上上下滑动，他格外照顾了冠头的部分，用拇指摩擦马眼和蘑菇头下侧的凹陷，那里太敏感了，一想到Sebastian会抬起眼睛观看他的表情，会用沙哑的声音喊他的名字，Chris就感到小腹有一股冲动直接注入他的性器。

而同时Sebastian穿着那条紧身牛仔裤站在他面前，没有内裤，Sebastian是真空的。

Sebastian用屁股轻轻顶着Chris的脸，膝盖沿着他的胸口慢慢滑下去，然后跨坐在他的大腿上。

Chris的硬热的阴茎在Sebastian的臀缝里打滑，隔着粗糙的牛仔面料，他因此而更加急切，不由地挺动臀部。

Sebastian的状况似乎也不比Chris好到哪里去，他的脸上泛起潮红，由于情动而泛起一层薄汗，这让他赤裸的上半身像是被擦了油一样，就像Chris看见的冬兵，但是他没有冬兵的铁臂和巨大的疤痕，他用完整的双手搂住Chris的脖子，蜻蜓点水一样吻着Chris的脖颈皮肤。

Chris加快了手上的速度，他快要到了，快感像是可见的光点汇聚起来，一阵酥麻的感觉从他的尾椎直刺大脑，Chris闷哼出声，巨大的愉悦感将他笼罩，使他不由得蜷缩起脚趾，绷紧了双腿。

 

空调的风把Chris吹得一个激灵，他眨眨眼睛，看着手里那条已经一团糟的黑色牛仔裤，好像看不懂那是什么。

精液在他的虎口和腹部冷却，还沾了一些在那条属于Sebastian的裤子上。

“完蛋了。”

这个念头在Chris的脑海里炸开来，看看你都做了些什么！

Chris觉得有些东西已经无法挽回了，比如他确实需要抽时间回家跟妈妈好好谈谈，比如他该怎么处理这条裤子，比如他在心底深切地了解到Sebastian根本不会对他有相同的感觉，那比空调的冷风还令人感到糟糕。

 

-TBC-

 


	2. Sebastian最羞耻的渴望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：埃文斯坦

Sebastian穿着厚重的冬兵制服回到他的休息室，其他人已经走的差不多了，他像面粉团一样完全放纵的将自己瘫倒在沙发上。

结束这一天的镜头可不轻松，他被Chris的替身近乎逼真的揍了一天，好吧他们互相揍了对方一天，打人也挺消耗体力的，尤其是他这种完全不会功夫的人，镜头感一上来很容易越打越投入。

揉了揉酸软的四肢，Sebastian顺着厂务之前解开的扣子脱掉潜行服，露出他锻炼发达的肌肉，他看着褪下来的黑色布料和上面复杂的绷带、纽扣、皮革，那让冬兵看上去多少有些禁欲味道，他知道现场的年轻姑娘是怎么评价他的，英俊，冷酷，性感，火辣...这些到目前为止都很令他受用，当然也有些不同的声音，比如他们说他像是无时无刻在诱惑Steve…是的，她们觉得冬兵在诱惑美国队长，他最好的朋友，曾经的战友，这逻辑根本不通，Bucky喜欢女孩！至少他这样认为…Sebastian干巴巴的在脑海里为自己加上一句辩解。

可他也没忘记两人在戏里那些羞耻的台词与对视，他觉得这是因为Chris的演技太好了，当他用Steve深情款款的眼神看着自己时，Sebastian觉得这个世界没有比好更好的形容了。

没错，他迷恋Chris Evans，从拍摄美国队长1开始，但没有人知道这个秘密。

起初他并没有把这种情感称之为迷恋，那可能只是一种对待前辈的赞赏之情，他会把Chris的演技和其他人对比，然后说出对方哪个部分更出众，他会找来Chris曾经出演的电影，然后跟着台词一字不差的念出来，再一个人哈哈大笑着倒在床上，但这些都还可以了解，像一个会崇拜偶像的男孩，他对自己说。

直到最近，他们在美国队长2里再次碰面，Chris对待朋友很不见外，他会拥抱自己，甚至揉捻他的脖子、肩膀，Sebastian看着他近在咫尺的蓝眼睛一阵晕眩，那里太耀眼，根本不是一个微笑可以回馈的，他带着这份甜蜜又无法启齿的心情，在每一个有Chris出现的时刻将它们表现的淋漓尽致，就像宇宙里最甜蜜的小孩。

【也许你可以试着约他？】Sebastian对着化妆镜说，这不是他第一次这么做了，他喜欢和镜子说话，然后想象那是任何人。

现在他已经脱的全身上下只剩一件工字背心、一条内裤和一双袜子，背心被汗水浸的有点湿，Sebastian嫌恶的一把拽下来扔在地板上，然后将半长的头发往后理了理，左臂上的油脂沾到了他的脸，他现在就是个浑身湿滑黏腻的性感小妞，满脑子想的都是另一个男人。

他发出一声自嘲的干笑，可是心底的渴望太强烈了，每多一天就更加溢满他的大脑，他想要亲近那个男人，想要对他微笑，想要给他讲全世界最好笑的笑话，然后带他去喝自己最爱的咖啡，就算那只是一杯普通的星巴克，他还要介绍全纽约最棒的冰淇淋店给他，他知道Chris喜欢甜食，他总在现场吃小熊软糖，而他还知道最好吃的软糖哪里有卖，就算他自己从来不吃，但他依然列好了清单随时等候着，他还要和Chris一起去酒吧，点他喜欢的龙舌兰，或者只喝Chris喜欢的啤酒，然后他们接吻，在酒香中，相互拥抱，像两个高中生一样急切的将舌头塞进对方的嘴里，那会很火辣，舌尖上还有盐柠的咸涩与龙舌兰的甘苦，但这一切都是他想给Chris的，他甚至幻想过他们会用怎样的方式做爱。

Sebastian发现自己的回忆越来越往一条虚幻不真实的深渊中坠落，像掉进一张无形的黑色丝网，那张网将自己包住，柔软的往下拖曳，然后Sebastian会不停的下坠，直到被自己的幻想杀死在绝望中。

他一下子惊醒了过来，镜子中的自己满头大汗，阴茎挺立着顶开内裤，胸前的突起也伴随着粗重的喘息不停起伏。

Sebastian咽了下口水，他知道自己应该立刻停下，滚回酒店告别一天的摧残，但他就是无法将Chris的影像从脑海中赶走，他坚持幻想着那个美国人身体上的每一寸，短发，胡渣，肩膀，手臂，腰线，以及那双修长的腿…他呼吸困难的盯着镜子里的人，就像中了魔咒，Chris是被他禁锢在镜子中的妖精，他要打破那层禁锢，打破自己无限羞耻的幻想，他颤抖着伸出手，碰触到那张脸，他想推开，可惜已经来不及了，他绝望的发现自己用一种虔诚的姿势捧住了自己的脸，然后吻上去，用亲吻情人的方式，在和自己接吻。

他幻想那是Chris Evans，幻想那个人在回应他，他不惜发出情色的吮吸声，口水顺着光滑的镜面流下来，可他他妈的不在乎，一点也不，欲望禁锢的他浑身都疼，皮肤滚烫的像被淋了层热油，他拥抱自己滑溜溜的胳膊，抚摸胸前敏感的突起，然后想到了Chris光裸的上半身，那里颜色很浅，浅的不像这个年纪的正常男人该有的，他猜那里一定很敏感，他甚至幻想有一天那里会被他不遗余力的舔舐成另一种样子，更深的颜色，更坚挺的形状…光是那么想想他就感到一股热浪再次扑向自己的下体，他终于将眼睛闭了起来，让自己的双手来到腿间，然后颤抖着脱下内衣。

那已经不是一层布料，而是一道城墙，是现实与幻想的最后屏蔽，Sebastian闭着眼睛露出一个好看的微笑，他再也不用束缚自己的幻想了，他再也不需要用各种借口来否定自己对Chris的迷恋了，他感到轻松、愉悦，同时满足，他用一手握住自己，另一手来到胸前，那里已经准备好了，现在它们足够坚硬。Sebastian将两根手指伸到嘴里含湿，然后先滑到左边那颗，轻轻夹住想象那是Chris的，现在它还是粉色的，他的手指模仿口腔的吮吸不停揉捻，直到Chris在他嘴里发出难以忍受的呻吟，然后他会轻轻咬一下，让疼痛刺激那里的神经，他觉得用指甲掐一下也许可以带来那种感受，于是真实的疼痛感让他笑着叫了出来。

他照顾下面的动作越来越快，也许这时候Chris会将他一把推开反客为主的咬上他的脖子，他为脖颈间能留下Chris的吻痕而激动，那就像一种宣誓，占有欲激发了男人的情潮，那滋味像草莓与芝士的融合，又咸又甜。

Sebastian终于无法忍受那股热潮，他张开嘴急促的深呼吸，口腔内的热度简直能烫死一个成年人，他发誓他没有在夸张，他知道自己就要迎来高潮了，Chris在不停的吻他，用同样滚烫坚硬的阴茎戳着他，他们彼此磨蹭，胸口都磨的有些发疼了，可他们顾不了那么多，吻还不能停下，浑身都是彼此的汗水，或许还有口水，当然还有口水，Chris的胸口已经被他舔的亮晶晶了…

Sebastian加重了最后几个动作，他感到一股清爽从四面八方袭来，他终于尖叫着Chris的名字将那些液体射到了镜子上，过了很久他才缓慢的睁开了眼睛。

…………

Chris发誓没有比这一刻更震撼的了，他抱着Sebastian的衣服，站在那人的休息室门口看着对方喊着他的名字高潮，他以为自己还在梦里，毕竟他刚刚结束了一个荒唐的自娱自乐，而现在，那些画面居然有一部分成真了…

Sebastian裸露的身体修长又紧实，肌肉线条顺着他健康的肤色呈现在眼前，还有那个Chris没猜错的屁股，的确是圆润又挺翘，一只手不知道能不能握住？Chris吞了口唾液，他感到喉咙很干，连眼睛都是热的。

他急切的将门从身后锁上，然后来到Sebastian身后，他们隔着镜子凝视彼此，Sebastian此刻像极了即将被洗脑的冬兵，他眼眶有点红，但表情很坚定，而镜子上的那摊白浊还在尴尬的向下流淌。

Chris知道自己已经彻底沦陷了，他将手中的黑色紧身裤与白色V领T恤扔到了一旁的椅子上，双手环过Sebastian的腰，吻上了对方的肩膀，手臂，后背……

Sebastian轻轻的叹了口气，他从容的转过身直视Chris，他再也不需要那面镜子了，他想。

他们在真实的拥抱彼此，然后亲吻……这不再是世界上最羞耻的渴望。

 

TBC


	3. 他们的心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：埃文斯坦

Chris的手在Sebastian的腰侧附近来回滑动，被他摩挲过的肌肤带着手掌的热度迅速向四周扩散开，Sebastian浑身颤抖，可他的目光非常坚定，他们在镜子中牢牢注视着彼此，谁都不愿将视线移开。

“我承认刚刚那个画面在我的脑袋里已经存在多时了，你为什么不告诉我kid？”Chris咬住他的耳朵，带着嘶嘶欲望的声音敲进Sebastian的心里，他深吸一口气试图让自己保持清醒，“你也没告诉过我Chris！”

“所以我应该向你道歉？”Sebastian开始忍不住想要闭上眼睛了，镜子里的画面太过真实，那样清醒的提醒着他此时此刻他们正在做的事，他被Chris的声音折磨着，羞耻的情欲让他想要亲吻那个人，想要为他做任何事，“不Chris，你在这里，你在这，这就是全部了。”他说的没错，他无数次的幻想与编排都在这一刻成为了现实，没有比这更好的补偿了。

“嘘~你有些激动过头了，也许你不认为这有什么，但在我看来欺骗就是不对Seb，你该为你的行为得到惩罚！”

你想对我做什么都可以Chris，只要是你！

这句话Sebastian没有说出口，他微张着双唇吐出热气，舌头在附近徘徊，连一句完整的话都说不出来。

“那么我们现在可以开始了吗？”Chris舔咬着Sebastian的后颈，声音闷在肉体中有些模糊的暧昧，Sebastian轻轻的点了下头，他根本不觉得自己有什么错，可那是Chris的命令，所以他毫无保留的遵照了。

“那么...动动你的手指亲爱的，我要看你刚刚是怎么和自己寻开心的...就在这，现在。”

房间里的射灯是不是太亮了？Sebastian觉得自己像是被放置在舞台中央的祭物，四面八方都是耀眼的灯光，他感到羞耻，也感到激动，像一个供人欣赏的纯洁圣女。

Chris目光灼灼，他除了偶尔亲吻一下Sebastian的耳后始终安分守己的站在那，他在等待，等待一场只属于他的表演。

Sebastian终于闭上了眼睛，双手从身体两侧缓慢的抬起抚上自己胸口，一只手夹住挺翘的乳头，一只手覆上Chris仍然握着他腰线的手掌，让自己的手指一点点插进Chris的指缝中，与他十指相扣。

他在黑暗里回忆那些画面，Chris就在他身后，他手底的动作又快又急，几次被自己的指甲剐蹭到而发出痛苦的闷哼，那里充血的厉害，比另一只明显要涨大了一倍，他甚至来不及碰触自己的阴茎，就被勃起的疼痛狠狠箍住了。

他使劲握紧Chris的手指，好像这能给他带来力量，他看不到自己的表情，眉头紧紧的锁住，头发散乱的盖到眼睛，舌尖舔过艳红的嘴角，让那里发出湿润的闪光，Chris的呼吸越来越重，可他命令自己忍住碰触Sebastian的欲望，他催促着用牙齿啃咬Sebastian的肩膀线条，让那里也留下水光。

Sebastian停下手里的动作，指尖沿着胸口的凹陷一路滑过结实的腹肌与肚脐，来到小腹上的毛发中间，那里从刚才就已经高高的挺立着，诚实的反应了主人的意愿。

为了更顺畅的滑动，他舔湿了自己的掌心，让带有润滑的手指灵巧的在冠状脉络间来回动作着，他一边感受Chris喷洒在颈间的火热，一边用力撸动自己的欲望，另一只手也摆脱了与Chris之间的束缚，伸进嘴里尽可能的舔湿每一根手指，然后急切的帮自己开拓，而他做的这一切都是在Chris面前，他已经完全忘记了那份羞耻心。

Chris再也无法承受更多，他甚至来不及脱掉衣服，简单的拉开裤子拉链将性器掏了出来，由于之前已经发泄过一次，他知道这次他们都可以坚持的更久，他将Sebastian用力的推到化妆桌前，一手按住他的脖子，一手提起他的腰，迫切的将吻顺着脊柱一路下滑到那个湿润的入口附近。

Sebastian偷偷睁开眼睛，他不敢太用力的直视面前的镜子，好像那里正在播放什么恐怖的画面，他的眼睛都发红了，汗水滑过眼睑弄湿了睫毛。

“Chris！快点！随便做点什么！”他急切的催促着身后的人，Chris应声将脸埋到那处手感极佳的肉团中，舌尖舔过带着汗水的肉体，Sebastian抖的更厉害了，他浑身都染上了粉红色，双手伸到两侧帮Chris更大程度的打开自己。

在没有外力润滑的情况下他们有点不顺手，Chris考虑到Sebastian应该是第一次所以不太敢掉以轻心，两个人都毛躁的像回到了青春期的少年，最后是Sebastian手臂上的润滑油帮助了他们，虽然已经有些干燥，但那上面毕竟有半瓶子的量，面对两个欲火焚身的男人，真可谓是火上浇油。

Chris润滑过的手指顺着被他之前舔软的穴口从一根增加到三根，期间他都在不停的旋转摸索，他被他弟弟半强迫的灌输过一些理论知识，没想到今天在Sebastian的身上悉数实践了回来。

Sebastian不想承认自己有多着急，他急着想要感受Chris，即便是痛苦，那也是Chris赋予他的，可那个男人却在用那么温柔的方式折磨他，他抬头看向镜子里的人，Chris的蓝眼睛已经变成了一片汪洋，汗水顺着他光滑的侧脸流进领口，打湿了前襟。

“够了Chris，就是现在！别再他妈的管我会不会疼了！我想要你，马上！立刻！”Chris发出一个短促的笑声，那是出自真心的，然后他撸了一把自己发红的阴茎，缓慢的进到Sebastian的身体里，那里非常湿热，有了润滑油的帮助进入变得顺利起来，但依然紧的难以想象，“你的要求还真多士兵！”全部进入后他停下动作拍了拍Sebastian的屁股，弹性绝佳的肉体立刻响起色情的声音，Sebastian疼的直吸气，可他心中的满足感让他忍不住弯起嘴角，“是的，我就是一个麻烦的家伙，现在可以完成你的任务了吗队长？”

“可以，但是我要你看着我Seb，看着我！”Sebastian顺着Chris的声音抬起头注视着他，空气里充满了各种看不见的五光十色，他们像在用眼神诉说着甜言蜜语，喘息都变成了粘稠的催情剂。

Chris让Sebastian自己撑住桌子，他心满意足的握住了那两瓣肖想已久的臀肉，一边大力的揉搓，一边快速的顶动胯部，Sebastian有些承受不住的向前撞过去，他的脸被顶到了镜子前，那里还有他之前射上去的精液，突兀的挂在玻璃表面，狼狈的提醒了他今晚所发生的全部事实。

“你刚才就是这样幻想着我从后面进入你的吗？哼？”Chris压低身体啃咬着Sebastian的后背，他好像很喜欢在做爱的时候咬人，但力道不大，反而增加了Sebastian的快感。他断断续续的回答Chris的问题，声音闷的像是从胸腔里直接发出的，“嗯是...我...我想象着你...你从后面干进来，然后把桌子摇晃的快要散了一样...”

“还有呢？”

“还有...还有我...我被你握住腰，用力的撞向镜子，然后射在镜子上，事实上...我也的确那么做了，就在这里，这！”Sebastian用下巴指了指那块白色的痕迹，Chris发出一声模糊的吼叫，然后将手握住Sebastian的腰，满足他的幻想，“我会吻你吗？”

“会...你会吻遍...吻遍我的全身，然后我们在高潮中接吻...”

“你平时会怎么和我接吻？”

Sebastian吐了口气，这太难了，他以为他无法做到，可他最终放弃了挣扎，颤抖着吻上镜面，就在他自己射过的地方靠上的位置，他模仿着亲吻的动作湿濡的舔弄着玻璃中的自己，舌尖扫过冰冷的表面，灼热的呼吸将那一小块染上水蒸气，再迅速的被他自己舔掉，这画面简直太下流了，如果Chris不是做好了心理准备甚至会直接射出来。他放缓了动作，完全的拔出再全根尽没的撞到最深处，Sebastian发出哽咽的悲鸣，像只小兽在他身下嘤咛。

他们持续了一会这种缓慢的抽插，等彼此都平静了些，Chris拉住Sebastian的身体将人拽了起来，他扯过化妆凳，就着连接的姿势一起坐在了凳子上，Sebastian的腿被他分开挂在自己的大腿两侧，这下视野好的可以让全部动作都一目了然。

镜子虽然已经被他们折腾的满目疮痍，但这丝毫不影响Chris的心情，他紧紧扣住Sebastian的腰，下身卖力的耸动起来，Sebastian被他顶的歪歪斜斜的挂在他的手臂上，看上去随时会摔倒，“你幻想过这种体位吗？”

“没...没有...我...我一个人...一个人没办...”

“你是在抱怨吗？”Chris一边发狠的反问他，一边用力咬住他的脖子，这次是真的有点用力了，也许Chris就在发泄的边缘，Sebastian疼的直吸气，但他没有躲开，两手来到自己身前配合着撸动自己的阴茎，他不知道自己还能坚持多久，事实上如果不是为了更多的感受Chris，也许他在被进入的第一秒就能射出来，现在那份让他压抑许久的情潮终于无法再忽视了，他睁大眼睛盯着他们结合的地方，那里发出红肿的邀请，随着Chris的每一下动作狠狠的咬住对方，他们没有使用安全套，这里也没那种玩意，Sebastian本来想提醒对方，可惜Chris已经开始了最后的冲刺，他被顶的完全说不出话来，只剩下无法承受的呻吟和喘息，最终Chris拔出来射在了他的屁股上，因为时间太快，几乎还有一部分在他的身体里，可他们不在乎。

现在他们气喘嘘嘘的瘫在对方身上，Sebastian喷的自己胸口上都有，他还保持着只穿了袜子的样子，而Chris什么都没脱，情潮过后是无声的尴尬，光亮的玻璃清晰的反射出了满室狼藉。

Sebastian清了清喉咙，发现自己嗓子哑的有点夸张，他终于记起了该如何脸红，他迅速从Chris的身上爬下来去找毛巾，剧组给他准备了很多毛巾用来擦洗润滑剂，看来现在终于派上用场了，他低着头为自己清理，给Chris也扔了一条，Chris甚至和他说了声谢谢，他们客套的有点冷场。

“呃...所以我的衣服是在你那吗？”Sebastian像想起了什么，看着椅子里自己那被叠放整齐的衣服。Chris先是一愣，随后红着脸说可能是下午你来晚了走错了房间，他回去时衣服已经在那了。Sebastian露出恍然大悟的表情，然后后知后觉的道了谢，拿起裤子，“怎么那么湿？”Chris被问的一下语塞，事实上他在用Sebastian的裤子发泄后想要做个简单的清洗，可是牛仔布料一沾水就会扩散，最后他把整条裤子都洗了，但这也导致了无法快速烘干的难题，他不能求助任何人，只好把自己关在休息室里用一个吹风机可怜的吹了一晚上，直到刚刚得知Sebastian今天的戏份已经全部完成，才不得不将衣物送还，但这些话他无论如何也说不出口。

Sebastian还在等着Chris的解释，上衣还好，可裤子怎么看都像刚洗过还没干的样子，他狐疑的盯着Chris尴尬的脸，一个大胆的猜想在他的脑海中成形，“你...你该不会是...”“我发誓我是第一次做这种事Seb！我不是变态！”

“……”

“哦不...我是傻瓜！最蠢的那种....”Chris看着Sebastian难以置信的表情痛苦的捂住了脸，偷偷拿同事的衣服自慰还不够变态吗？他知道自己搞砸了。

“所以...你刚才居然还对我提出惩罚！美国队长什么时候变得这么狡猾了？”Sebastian用还泛着潮湿的裤腿搭在Chris的脖子上将人拽到自己面前，两条紧窄的裤口就在眼前，他笑的有些挑衅又有些可爱迷人，Chris忍不住就吻了上去，“也许他早就被他的好朋友带坏了。”Chris一边吻他一边解释，Sebastian忍不住吃吃的笑起来，“所以我也要为我的裤子讨个公道Chris，你知道我住在哪个房间。”Chris当然知道。

他们安静的亲吻着彼此，四面八方的化妆镜把他们围在中间，房间里的光将他们内心最迫切的欲望照射的无所遁形，他们再也不必担心被对方识破这份羞耻心。


End file.
